


Color Me In {Bellarke Drabbles}

by Realynn8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, different tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bellarke drabbles also posted on tumblr. Cause I can't get enough Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bit of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> The rating so far is Teen and Up Audiences but I'm gonna rate every drabble separately so you can be warned if the rating changes (which it definely will for some drabbles).

Clarke dragged her feet upstairs to the apartment she shared with Octavia. She was exhausted after her 36 hour shift – the residency was killing her – and was barely keeping her eyes open.

Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and just dropped her bag on the floor by the door. The blonde walked into the kitchen first and grabbed a glass of cold water, while at the same time undoing her messy bun to let her locks fall around her shoulder.

While deciding whether she should just fall into bed or try to stay awake ten more minutes and take a hot shower, she heard noises coming from the living room. She padded into the room and saw the TV on and Bellamy Blake sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” she greeted him.

Bellamy’s head snapped around to her, startled. It appeared he hadn’t heard her come in. “Sorry,” Clarke laughed.

“Hey,” he said in return, “You look like shit.”

There wasn’t any malice in his voice and he smiled while saying it so Clarke rolled her eyes at him and sat down on the couch next to him.

“Always so charming,” she teased. “What are you doing here?”

“Miller threw a party and I wasn’t in the mood for the noise and all the people, so I made myself scarce,” explained Bellamy.

“Rough day at work,” she asked although she already knew the answer. Whenever something really bad happened on the force, Miller surrounded himself with friends and music and Bellamy sought peace and quiet.

Bellamy just nodded and then shook his head when she asked, “You wanna talk about it?”

Clarke scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

Bellamy kissed the top of her head and just nodded.

Clarke couldn’t leave him to himself, so she promised to stay with him for just a little while longer before going to bed. But after five minutes she was out.

xxx

When Octavia came home late in the morning – she had spent the night with Lincoln – she arrived to Bellamy and Clarke sleeping together on the couch. Bellamy lay on his back, his arms around her, and Clarke was nestled into him, her head on the crook of his shoulder, and her hand around his waist. A blanket was covering them up to their waists.

They looked so peaceful and Octavia couldn’t look away. They’ve come such a long way and even though their relationship started off rocky, she knew they were one of the most important people in each other’s lives.

Clarke’s phone went off and although it was on silent, Octavia picked it up from the table, seeing it was Abby calling – which probably meant the hospital, which meant it could be important. With a sigh she shook Clarke gently, “Clarke, honey, your phone is ringing.”

“No,” groaned Clarke sleepily without opening her eyes, just buried herself deeper into Bellamy. “I’m so comfortable I’m never getting up, so you deal with it.”

Octavia chuckled and watched Bellamy tighten his grip on Clarke, pulling her almost on top of him. Quickly snapping a picture of the intimate moment, Octavia left the room and went to call back Abby.

xxx

“Is she gone,” Bellamy murmured.

“Mhmm,” Clarke answered.

“Good,” said Bellamy, pulling the blanket over them, and Clarke nuzzled into his neck. Within seconds they were both asleep again.


	2. The Color Of Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares + colors

Bellamy wakes with a start. His breathing is quick and his heart is hammering in his chest. He runs his hand through his now damp curls and tries to control his breathing. Everything is okay and he is fine. The remnants of his nightmare slowly fade away as he takes in his surroundings. He is in his cabin, under furry covers, with Clarke nestled into his side. Bellamy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

It has been a while since he had a nightmare. At first when Clarke left the camp, he had dreams about Mt. Weather, about his skin on fire, about blood and pain, and being hanged upside down. He couldn’t deal with water for a while. Some nights he dreamt about being drained, other nights he dreamt about what they did. So many lives lost, so much pain and hurt. They saved their friends, but at what cost. Being down here on Earth was a beautiful experience, a freeing one but Earth also took away your soul, piece by piece until there was nothing left but dark and grey.

At first he went through the days in a haze, helping those who needed help and expanding the camp. Being a leader was hard but it suited him, although every night he closed the door of his room and just slid down to the floor, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. He had missed her so much. And he understood why she had to go but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. They were supposed to be there for each other, lead together but all of a sudden he was alone. Bellamy would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he was a little bit angry with her.

When she came back a few months later, pieces of his soul started coming back together. Clarke hadn’t healed, wasn’t suddenly all better, but she made a tentative peace with herself and all the rest she needed to do was there, in their camp, by his side.

It was a lot of work but slowly they found their way, nothing would ever be the same, too much has happened and they were different people. But what was most important stayed the same, them as partners.

Bellamy has loved Clarke for a while and he knew she didn’t feel the same at first, and that was okay with him. They slowly grew closer and spend a lot of time with each other, running the camp, co-leading and just surviving. But all that changed – for the better – when she delivered the first camp baby. As usual nothing went according to plan and Clarke couldn’t get the mother to the med bay in time, so she had to deliver the little boy outside the fence, with only Bellamy and the girl’s partner by her side. But she did it and when the mother took her newborn into her arms, Clarke cried with relief. Abby and Jackson arrived and took the parents back into camp, while Clarke washed her hands in the river. And when she turned around, she had a smile on her face, the most beautiful one Bellamy has ever seen. And when he smiled back at her, Clarke let out a laugh, looked up at the sky, eyes still moist, and then kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, a happy kiss and it felt like home.

Neither of them ran and when kisses turned into more, and more turned into a relationship it was okay. It was better than okay. But there were still nights, nights like this one when Bellamy woke up panicked, fearing, dreading that she wasn’t by his side anymore. Sometimes he thought this was all a dream and she was still wandering the Earth alone. And in moments like these, he needed to feel her.

His grip around her strengthened and he pulled her closer to him. Bellamy could feel her heartbeat under the palm of his hand and peace found the way into his soul again. She was there, she was safe and she was his.

**

A tear ran down Clarke’s cheek and fell onto the pillow. She knew the moment Bellamy woke up and she knew exactly what was troubling him. Not to say that the past didn’t haunt them anymore, but the scars that ran deepest now were of a more personal nature. And it was all her fault.

She never missed his worried eyes when he searched the camp for her, just to make sure she was still there. She never missed the one deep breath he took when he saw her waiting for him in his cabin. She always felt when his grip tightened during the night when he woke up.

She knew how it felt. Even though she had been the one to walk away, she lost him too that day. Even earlier when she had sent him to the fucking mountain, he nearly died. So, the blonde was familiar with the feeling, she just hid it most of the time.

Clarke regretted hurting him but she did what she had to do. She never wanted to cause him pain, him least of all, but she had also needed to learn how to live again. She couldn’t change the past but she would make damn sure the future was brighter.

Turning around in his arms she pressed a gentle kiss over his heart. Clarke could feel his lips on her forehead only a moment later and for a few seconds they just breathed each other in.

Clarke ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer. When their lips met in a hungry kiss, she planned to show him just how many colors the night entails.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know. :) And if you feel so inclined, come find me on tumblr under realynn8.


End file.
